


Emrys Waits in the Darkling Woods

by Villain_Complex (Random_Fandom_writer)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Arthur Pendragon Dies (Merlin), Experimenting with my writing style, Flash Fic, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt No Comfort, I don't know if I like it yet, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Post-Canon, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom_writer/pseuds/Villain_Complex
Summary: The voices draw you to the Darkling woods.Emrys, do not be tricked, the voices wish to trick you. They want you Emrys, but it is not your time. It is not your time. You mustn't stay for long Emrys, you have people waiting.He waits for you in the castle Emrys.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Emrys Waits in the Darkling Woods

In the woods is where it happens.

Things happen. In the Darkling woods. 

Listen closely and you will hear.

_Shhhhh._

Can you hear the people singing? 

People? 

Are they people?

_Shhhhh._

They are singing, singing so softly. A sweet melody, _weavingweavingweaving_ around and up and twirling in between. You can almost hear it, if only you'd listen.

Listen quietly now my dear.

_Listenlistenlisten._

They have such good stories to tell you. So many things to say. Sit down and stay for a little while. Listen to their stories. Listen to their songs.

Yes.

_Yesyesyes._

Stay for a while. 

_Staystaystay_ the people say. Coaxing and curling and _wrappingwrappingwrapping_ around. They like a little bit of company, once in a while. They do. 

_Theydotheydotheydo._

They are so lonely in the Darkling woods.

They want to keep you.

They want to keep you in the woods.

They want you Emrys.

They do not want to be alone ever again.

_EmrysEmrysEmrys._

The voices hiss. 

_"Emrysssss."_

_"Stay with us Emrys."_

It does not work. 

The voices plead.

_"We have so much to tell you Emrys."_

_"Please Emrys."_

It does not work.

You have a job to do. A destiny to follow.

Emrys is not theirs to keep. 

Not yet.

* * *

The voices draw you to the Darkling woods. 

Emrys, do not be tricked, the voices wish to trick you. They want you Emrys, but it is not your time. It is not your time. You mustn't stay for long Emrys, you have people waiting.

He waits for you in the castle Emrys.

Your destiny.

Your love.

He is missing you Emrys, you were not there to greet him in the morn. He is worried for you Emrys, even if it will not show. 

He loves you Emrys.

Go back to him.

Go back.

Get out of the Darkling woods.

* * *

It has been many years Emrys.

The Darkling woods are empty.

_Emptyemptypempty._

They are so very empty. 

They long for a taste. 

The voices are quiet. There is nobody to sing to. 

They are not pleased with you Emrys.

The Earth no longer hums. The trees do not murmur, and the wind does not whistle. No tune or ballad or lullaby. 

Nothing.

_Nothingnothingnothing._

Nothing at all.

The world is a world of melancholy grey. 

No.

_Nononono._

Wrong. Wrong.

The world is not grey. 

The world is red.

The world is red.

The world is red, and the world is grey, and the world is _sososo_ silent.

The sky is an expanse of monochrome, and the Earth is painted with reds.

_Redredred._

Red like Emrys.

Emrys is red.

Emrys is red. 

Emrys is the world, and the world is red. And the world is grey. And the world is just a little bit gold. 

Emrys is alone. Just like the woods.

_"You are alone Emrys."_

_"Are we not one and the same?"_

_"Come and visit us Emrys."_

_"Stay a while."_

You visit the Darkling woods.

The people whisper.

They do not sing.

But they whisper, a curious sound, wondering. 

Emrys had left them alone for so long. So very long they were alone in the woods. They had no gold. Only grey, and messily spilt red. 

You feel ill.

You are a sick man Emrys. 

_Disgusting._

_Pathetic._

Are you ill Emrys?

You should be. You deserve this Emrys. You deserve to feel red. 

Emrys feels so very red.

And when the woods scream, when the people howl into the wind, letting the breeze carry their _sadsadsad_ songs _upupup_ into the air, you scream along with them.

You scream.

You scream.

You scream until your throat runs raw, and you're choking on red. 

You don't mind.

Emrys does not mind the red.

You bathe in red.

Emrys bathes in red. _Redredred_ that stains the alabaster like a second skin, so pretty. You are so pretty my dear. You are so pretty all covered in red. Look at you Emrys. Look at the mess you've made.

The woods are stained with red.

My dear you are dying.

No.

_Nonono._

My dear, you are not dying. No, no, Emrys you are not. No, no, Emrys cannot. 

Emrys, you cannot die. 

Emrys, you are here to stay.

Stay for a while. In the Darkling woods. Stay with us in the woods. Emrys. We can take care of you. 

Rest Emrys. Rest your eyes in the Darkling woods. We will be here when you wake. We will always be here. You will be here with us Emrys. You will be here too.

Waiting in the Darkling woods. 

Wait here for him Emrys. He is safe. He is resting too. You deserve a little rest. 

The people whisper.

The voices sing.

Emrys is there, where Emrys will stay.

You will stay, won't you Emrys? 

It is alright.

Stay in the Darkling woods.

Wait for him. 

In the Darkling woods.


End file.
